The subject matter of the invention relates to a device for extracting, fragmenting, mixing, and homogenizing especially infectious, malodorous, chemically corrosive, or sterile substances according to the preamble of claim 1.
Devices of this type are known. From WO2004/035191 a one-way mixer and homogenizer is known, comprising a tubular laboratory test vessel, with an agitating element being supported for rotation in its lid having cutting and/or squeezing elements. At the periphery of the agitating element, connected in a torque-proof manner to the laboratory test vessel, cutting edges are formed at a retention sheath with the agitating element engaging them. Using this one-way mixer and homogenizer in particular infectious, malodorous, chemically corrosive, or sterile substances can be mixed and homogenized.
The substances processed inside the homogenization and mixing chamber remain hermetically isolated from the environment in this manner and, when the desired consistency has been reached, they can be removed via the shaft of the agitating element, which is hollow, without requiring the laboratory test vessel to be opened.
The disadvantage of this device is that when processing fibrous or chord-containing substances, the latter may clog the opening of the pipette for suctioning the processed sample and thus essentially hinder the removal of the test amount of the substance.